Such a capsule is disclosed in FR-A-2 548 628, which provides that the spout be mounted to slide in a groove provided in the end face of the capsule body. The pipe of the spout comprises a vertical portion which is in line with the central orifice of the capsule body when the capsule is in position of use. To ensure tightness between the capsule body and the spout, an O-ring is provided around the central orifice of the capsule body, and the spout is pressed on the bottom of the groove by a hemispherical portion provided in the middle of the plate of the lid and directed downwardly. This capsule comprises three parts, and there are problems of tightness between the capsule body and the spout during use of the capsule and when the spout is retracted in the lid.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a capsule composed of two parts and to overcome the problems of tightness between the capsule body and the spout.